


На расстоянии в два клика

by jana_nox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Куроо и Кенма случайно начинают заниматься платоническим виртом. Куроо и Кенма переживают за свое будущее. Куроо и Кенма разговаривают про путешествия во времени и симуляторы свиданий.





	На расстоянии в два клика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Screens Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956787) by [Thesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesis/pseuds/Thesis). 



Все начинается, когда два восхитительных идиота Куроо и Лев сталкиваются во время тренировки. Кенма не уверен, планировал ли Лев принять мяч или же он просто хотел врезаться со всей дури в Куроо, в любом случае, оба плана сработали на ура.

Кенма наблюдает за Куроо, переодевающимся после тренировки, чтобы посмотреть, будут ли синяки. Уже одетый, он терпеливо ждет, когда они пойдут вместе домой. Чтобы убить время, втыкает в игру на телефоне. Много внимания она не требует, так что можно продолжать краем глаза следить за Куроо.

Тот ухмыляется, перехватывая его взгляд:

\- Видишь что-то, что тебе нравится?

Кенма только закатывает глаза. Его смешит сама мысль, что Куроо может пробовать флиртовать. Девчонки постоянно к нему подкатывают, ну или пытаются, но он совсем этого не замечает. Куроо далек от тонкостей школьных кокеток. Он добрее, чем люди думают, и может быть очень внимательным, если его что-то интересует, например, волейбол. Но до звания ловеласа ему далеко.

Месяц назад после школы они пошли по магазинам. Они как раз обсуждали, где бы остановиться, - и купит ли Куроо крепы для Кенмы в лавочке рядом с книжным - когда с Куроо заговорила одноклассница. В первые же несколько минут, вздыхая и томно улыбаясь, девушка выдала:

\- Мы должны были встретиться с друзьями после школы, но они меня кинули, а домой мне не попасть до самого вечера…

Куроо лишь моргнул, нахмурился и посочувствовал бедняжке.

Кенму аж передернуло от такой его тупоголовости. Чувство неловкости усилилось, когда девица подошла к вопросу более решительно:

\- Ну вот я и думаю… чем бы таким заняться сегодня?

Куроо от всей души пожелал ей придумать что-нибудь интересное и утащил Кенму в противоположном направлении, так и не поняв, почему она была так разочарована. Когда Кенма объяснил ему, что произошло (несколько дней спустя, разумеется, его совсем не грело с ней тусоваться), Куроо был в шоке. Ему и в голову не могло прийти, что она хотела провести с ним время!

В общем Кенме остается только ржать над идеей, что Куроо когда-нибудь сможет вовремя сообразить, что его пытаются склеить, или успешно предпримет такую попытку самостоятельно. У него и приемчиков-то никаких нет.

Кенма пялится на Куроо не потому, что так уж интересно смотреть на накачанную спину или его так захватывает неровная линия его бедер. Он не пялится на полоску между краем шорт и плоским животом.

Он просто хочет проверить синяки.

Но если он скажет это вслух, это привлечет внимание Льва. Кенма без энтузиазма относится к перспективе следующие трое суток слушать, как тот одновременно извиняется и хвастается своими подвигами. Вместо этого он пишет Куроо сообщение: “Проверяю, есть ли синяк”. Через мгновение добавляет: “А ты реально подкачался”.

Куроо видит и узнает движение, но решает закончить одеваться, прежде чем ответить. Он проверяет телефон, пока они идут пешком до станции. Несмотря на то, что сейчас они одни, он все равно отвечает через мессенджер: “Ого? ого??”

“Твой пресс”, - пишет в ответ Кенма. Они идут бок о бок, а тишину нарушают только шаги по лестнице и попеременная вибрация телефонов.

“Он довольно твердый. Хочешь потрогать?”

“Звучит пошло. (Но как бы да?)”

На самом деле ему интересно потрогать тело Куроо. Он так изменился за все годы, пока они росли вместе - местами совсем твердый и взрослый, а где-то мягкий и податливый. Вслух Кенма никогда в таком не признается, но Куроо никогда не будет высмеивать его за сообщения. Это неписаное правило, и они всегда его придерживаются.

Когда он начинает нервничать в толпе или болеет, но не хочет, чтобы остальная команда носилась вокруг него кругами, он всегда может написать сообщение, чтобы Куроо ему помог. Куроо никогда его не запалит и даже вслух ничего не скажет, отреагирует только действиями. Уведет Кенму в сторонку от остальных, отпугнет их. Принесет ему таблеток и закончит тренировку пораньше.

В то же время Кенма никогда не станет вслух комментировать заморочки Куроо по поводу домашки в школе или подготовки к универу. Он будет отвлекать его часами - и все это, не произнося ни слова.

Подъезжает электричка, и они занимают свои места. На улице тихо и тепло, несмотря на то, что сейчас вечер. Поезд отправляется от станции, воздух пахнет летом и разогретым на солнце цементом. Кенма всегда скучает по этим запахам, когда его утаскивают отдыхать на природе, тогда как Куроо будто впитывает в себя запахи грязи и рек.

Кенма сжимает в руке телефон, глядя на проносящийся за окном пейзаж. Он вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда телефон наконец вибрирует, а вот сообщение его совсем не удивляет. Наверное, он что угодно воспримет спокойней в письменном виде, чем произнесенным вслух.

Сообщение от Куроо гласит: “Если бы я хотел спошлить, я бы сказал больше, чем просто “довольно твердый”, лол”.

Его губы изогнуты в усмешке, а пальцы ловко летают по клавиатуре. Иногда написать сообщение легче, чем сказать словами. Всегда есть время подумать, что ты хочешь выразить, и отредактировать мысль. Сама концепция настолько приятна, что Кенма чувствует себя расслабленным. По иронии судьбы, это успокаивает его настолько, что он не пользуется возможностью хорошенько подумать, прежде чем нажимает “отправить”.

“Эх, быть бы тебе порешительнее.”

“Попытаюсь еще раз”, - пишет ему Куроо, потому что он тинейджер, а пошлые мысли приходят в голову тинейджерам и без всякой посторонней помощи. Кенма слышит, как он смеется про себя, сидя на соседнем сиденье, но не отрывает глаз от окна чата. - “У меня сейчас так стоит”.

Если Кенма что-то и узнал из жизни в раздевалках, так это что у ребят его возраста нет стыда. Каждую шутку они опустят ниже пояса. Особенно такие как Куроо: достаточно уверенные в себе, чтобы не тормозить на поворотах и требовать от тебя заверений в их гетеросексуальности.

Нет. Куроо готов отдаться каждой шутке на сто процентов. Тема или последствия его никогда не волновали.

Так что прежде чем Кенма успевает напечатать свой ответ, Куроо отправляет вдогонку: “Спорим, моему члену бы было очень хорошо в твоих руках”.

Кенма фыркает, пряча улыбку за ладонью. Затылком он чувствует одобрительный взгляд Куроо: нечасто тому удается добиться того, чтобы Кенма потерял самообладание и рассмеялся. Щеки горят против воли, но такие смущающие слова легче воспринимать с экрана телефона, чем вслух.

“У меня на руках мозоли”.

“А я люблю, когда грубо”.

“Лучше тебе продолжить по-старинке своими. У меня руки гораздо меньше твоих.”

“Приятнее, когда это делает кто-то другой. Ты же такой наблюдательный. Могу поспорить, у тебя бы хорошо получилось”.

На этих словах Кенма слегка подвисает. Неудивительно, что Куроо переходит границу, но подыгрывать ему не в привычках Кенмы. Но в этот раз привычный тормоз не срабатывает.

“Наверняка было бы легко прочитать тебя, особенно если бы я тебя касался. Я бы чувствовал, как ты твердеешь. Чувствовал твою реакцию прямо пальцами и знал бы, как быстро тебе нравится.”

Но, судя по всему, смутить Куроо не может ничего в этой жизни.

“Черт, звучит горячо. Для тебя я буду таким большим и твердым, что тебе понадобятся обе руки.”

Кенма заламывает бровь. У Куроо не очень хорошо получается, мешает ограниченный словарный запас. У самого Кенмы может выйти гораздо лучше, хотя он, по натуре, не писатель.

“Возможно. Но думаю, если бы ты был близок к оргазму, я бы был,” - он останавливается на слове “слишком нетерпелив”, потому что нельзя сначала решить, что у Куроо что-то плохо получается, а потом сразу же признать, что велика вероятность, что самому тебе станет скучно прямо посреди дрочки. Он замирает, чтобы подобрать правильные слова.

Стирает сообщение, и начинает заново. Это игра. А Кенма в игры не играет, он их выигрывает.

“Я бы хотел столкнуть тебя через край. Увидеть, как ты кончаешь. Я бы тебе отсосал - взял бы у тебя в рот и не выпускал тебя, пока ты бы не кончил.

Сначала Куроо присылает просто: “Боже милостивый, Кенма”. Через минуту приходит продолжение: “Хотел бы я запустить пальцы тебе в волосы и почувствовать, как твоя голова движется у меня между ног”.

“Ты мог бы кончить мне в рот, если бы захотел. Я бы тебе позволил”.

“А прямо на твое милое личико?”

Кенма выпадает из игры, нахмурившись.

“Фу, в волосы же попадет”.

Но Куроо с курса не сбить.

“Я бы терся членом о твою щеку и кончил тебе в волосы а ты бы так сильно хотел этого что аж слюнки бы текли.”

Кенма моргает на экран. Гадость какая. И запятых не хватает. Он уже начинает поворачиваться в сторону Куроо, когда до него наконец доходит вся неловкость ситуации. Он держит глаза, приклеенными к телефону, и ерзает на сиденье. Непонятно, как отвечать на такое, поэтому Кенма не спешит что-то писать. Да и в любом случае, тут и сказочке конец.

Это просто шутка, которая зашла слишком далеко.

Они странно тихие весь остаток пути. Обычно Кенму это не смущает, С Куроо они проводят достаточно времени в комфортной тишине. Но сейчас у Куроо нервно дергается колено, и это - необычно. Кенма не знает, что делать со странным жаром в груди, так отличающимся от привычного чувства тревоги.

Чтобы отвлечься, он снова открывает игрушку на телефоне, и к моменту, когда они расстаются у ворот перед домом, чувствует себя нормально.

Только вот это спокойствие длится недолго, потому что у него тело гормонального подростка, и перед сном он оказывается в кровати, отвлеченный всякими посторонними мыслями и вставшим членом. К счастью для тинейджера, в век бесплатного порно и смартфонов эта проблема легко решается.

Вот только он не лезет в браузер. Вместо этого он открывает сообщения.

“Хотел бы я запустить пальцы тебе в волосы и почувствовать, как твоя голова движется у меня между ног”.

Кенма краснеет, и гораздо сильнее, чем в прошлый раз. Раньше его смущала только грубость слов, но сейчас он возбужден, и слова Куроо звучат совсем по-другому.

Он просто печатал то, что, как ему кажется, люди пишут во время вирта. Которым и вправду кто-то занимается, если верить всем этим разговорчикам в школьных коридорах. Долгое время он думал, что это очередные страшные истории, придуманные взрослыми, лишний повод отпугнуть детей от новых технологий.

Но в принципе он может признать, что в этом занятии есть свои плюсы. Здесь нет настоящих, физических последствий. Но слова на экране для него живые и яркие, они звучат в его ушах голосом Куроо, и он представляет, как Куроо подбадривает его.

Куроо бы, наверное, отвел волосы Кенмы в сторону - ему всегда удавались такие маленькие внимательные жесты, которые все пропускают. Его рука бы нежно придавала направление движению головы Кенмы - вверх и вниз. Интересно, каково это будет - почувствовать член Куроо щекой, водить по нему носом, тереться о него и чувствовать, как Куроо кончает.

Кенма сжимает свой член через пижамные штаны. Он весь горит, перечитывая сообщение снова и снова. Вся сценка на экране кажется настоящей.

“Я бы терся членом о твою щеку и кончил тебе в волосы а ты бы так сильно хотел этого что аж слюнки бы текли.”

В конце концов, Кенма позволяет себе залезть рукой за резинку штанов.

Их переписка в основном для секретов и согласования общих планов, так как они редко проводят время порознь. Она состоит из “встань пораньше завтра” и “я вижу, что у тебя горит свет!! давай встретимся внизу для полночного перекуса!”

А потом случилось сегодня.

Новых сообщений пока не появлялось. Отчего-то это Кенме нравится.

Он открывает приложение и медленно начинает набирать слова на клавиатуре. Долгое время не может оторвать глаз от напечатанного. Это плохая идея. Это плохая идея, но он мастурбирует сейчас под одеялом и так возбужден.

“И ты оставишь меня в таком состоянии?”

Не в силах сдержать стыда, он зарывается лицом в подушку. Его мотивы слишком очевидны. Куроо сразу просечет, что он делает - для чего он использует эти сообщения, - и эта правда его пугает.

Его приводит в трепет сама мысль, что именно Куроо может о нем подумать. Но потом возбуждение направляет его ход мыслей в другое русло, и Кенма представляет себя так, как Куроо его описывал. Как блестят его глаза и как он задыхается, трется щекой о член Куроо, предвкушая, как тот кончит. Нормально ли для Куроо думать о нем так?

Он представляет себе выражение лица Куроо в этой ситуации. У него полузакрыты глаза, а рука придерживает основание члена. Куроо бы лениво прикасался к себе, попеременно поглаживая Кенму по волосам и тихонько приговаривая, чтобы тот продолжал, и рассказывая, как ему хорошо от того, что он делает. Кенма думает о его запахе, как Куроо пахнет после тренировок? О шампуне, которым моется Куроо, пока Кенма ждет его в комнате во время совместных ночевок, и новом одеколоне, который Куроо купил себе месяц назад.

Кенму пробирает дрожь.

Вибрирует телефон - и его подбрасывает чуть не до земли.

“Конечно, нет. Я бы сразу понял, чего ты хочешь. Будет тяжело сдержаться, глядя на твое красивенькое лицо сверху вниз. Могу поспорить, у тебя будет такой открытый и отчаянный взгляд.”

Кенма водит рукой по своему члену, чувствуя, как растекается смазка. Он представляет все, описанное выше, и это кружит ему голову. Он прерывается, чтобы напечатать ответ. Когда нужно писать про себя, слова покидают его. Во всех своих предыдущих сообщениях он щедро описывал Куроо.

“У меня бы не осталось ни одной мысли в голове, если бы я касался тебя”.

На самом деле Кенма уже ничего не соображает и без всяких прикосновений. Он смутно помнит, как осуждал Куроо за небогатый словарный запас, но сейчас приходится признать, что ему сложно сконцентрироваться, чтобы поддерживать темп игры.

Но он уже близок, и все, чего он хочет, - это услышать конец этой истории.

“Как было бы классно отдрочить тебе и слушать, как ты стонешь и просишь еще.”

Черт, как хорошо. Кенма даже не отвечает, просто ускоряет ритм. Задержав дыхание, он представляет руку Куроо взамен своей собственной. Эта рука больше, и ритм жестче, хотя он уверен, что Куроо постарался бы быть нежным.

Приходит новое сообщение.

“Сжал бы наши члены вместе, потер бы их в кулаке, было бы так мокро от смазки, я бы чувствовал, как у тебя стоит на меня. Ты выглядишь таким хрупким, но я знаю, так сильно ты этого хочешь, Кенма, такой грязный мальчик...”

Слова все еще звучат у него в ушах, когда Кенма кончает.

В тишине спальни слышится только тяжелое дыхание. Тело замирает, пока мозг догоняет, что именно сейчас произошло. Мысли лениво путаются в двух соснах между “нужно полотенце” и “о боже нет”. Он несколько раз перечитывает их переписку, чтобы удостовериться, что случившееся ему не привиделось.

Куроо никогда не страдает правильной грамматикой, пока печатает, но это в этом последнем сообщении дела явно обстоят даже хуже, чем обычно. И он отправил сообщение еще до того, как Кенма успел ответить.

“Ты так сильно ты этого хочешь, Кенма, такой грязный мальчик”, с дрожью вспоминает Кенма.

Уже поздно, поэтому он выключает телефон и заставляет себя заснуть. К счастью, для полноценного приступа паники он просто слишком устал.

Утром они не говорят об этом.

Другие команды любят пошутить, что Кенма анализирует других людей вокруг себя, словно киборг или робот. Иногда ему даже хочется, чтобы это было правдой, потому что тогда бы он действительно умел замечать больше полезных деталей.

Пока что все, что он может понять из скрытных (он надеется) взглядов в сторону друга, - это прическа Куроо. Он выглядит растрепаннее, чем обычно, будто проспал и времени не хватало даже на прочесать эту гриву пятерней положенное количество раз. Но Кенма не может позволить себе делать выводы на основе этой информации.

Куроо тоже молчалив, просто наблюдает за тем, как Кенма проходит игрушку на телефоне, а Кенма постоянно думает о том, что их сообщения находятся в всего в двух кликах.

Это знание не покидает его целый день. Так же как сообщения находятся всего в двух кликах от стартового экрана, они на расстоянии двух мыслей у него в голове. И сам вид Куроо непроизвольно служит напоминанием, снова и снова вызывая эти мысли на поверхность.

Свободное движение его плеч или изгиб икры под трениками стали еще более захватывающими, чем были До Сообщений. Если Кенма будет честным сам с собой, они всегда такими были, но сейчас у него не хватает сил это знание игнорировать.

***

“Я вижу, что у тебя горит свет” - пишет ему Куроо в три часа ночи.

Кенма спешит ответить: “Выходные же, мне можно”, - и возвращается к игре. Он хочет пройти ее до того, как интернет заполнят спойлеры о концовке и альтернативных путях прохождения. Теоретически там должны быть сотни разных концовок, в зависимости от твоего поведения, но он хочет первый раз пройти по-честному.

Кенма игнорирует, когда телефон вибрирует первый раз. И второй. Когда он наконец проверяет телефон, сначала там горит: “Не сбей себе режим”. Через десять минут пришло: “Опять играешь в эро игры?”

“НЕТ,” - отвечает Кенма, краснея. Не то, чтобы он никогда не играл в эро игры, особенно если их выпустила хорошая студия, но это не любимый его жанр. Он не любит, когда в играх надо больше читать, чем, собственно, играть. Они напоминают ему плохо написанные книжки для нерешительных писателей.

“Да конечно, конечно. Я-то знаю правду. Ты у нас шалун”.

Кенма по инерции пишет: “заткнись”, но его пальцы замирают перед отправкой. Он прокручивает разговор наверх. Сообщения до этого были по сути виртуальным сексом, так что его заверения в своей невинности были бы далековаты от правды. Вместо этого он печатает: “Ну, иногда”.

“В какие эро игры ты играешь? - спрашивает Куроо.

Кенма решает, что это справедливый вопрос. Он никогда раньше о них не говорил, и он точно не будет играть во что-то подобное перед Куроо. (В основном потому что Куроо очень быстро наскучат длинные диалоги. Куроо не справится с отыгрышем персонажа, не говоря уж о чем-то, что исключает большинство основных элементов RPG.) Он называет несколько любимых игр, оставляя за кадром тот факт, что большинство из них выпущены одной студией. Фактически две из них - точные копии друг друга, за исключением дизайна персонажей.

Ну и пофиг. В любом случае Куроо не поймет разницы.

“Расскажи мне об одной из них?”

Иногда, когда Куроо слишком напряжен, он любит поболтать о всяких пустяках. Он никогда не признается в этом, но Кенма замечает, что поздно в ночи тот слишком много волнуется о неизбежном окончании школы. Именно в таких случаях он любит отдавать инициативу в их разговорах в руки Кенмы.

Кенма всегда любит, когда Куроо ведет в их разговорах, потому что обычно он всегда слишком много нервничает. Логично, что Куроо будет поступать так же в аналогичных ситуациях. Но он психует куда реже Кенмы, к счастью, так что Кенма не против иногда тоже о нем позаботиться.

В каком-то роде ему даже приятно поговорить о своих интересах. Обычно он не сильно любит делиться. Частично это из-за нервов, но частично, потому что он слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы грузить своих друзей ненужной информацией. С Куроо же нервничать не приходится. Куроо хочет, чтобы он говорил, и тема совсем не важна.

Он пытается вспомнить, у какой игры была самая легкая сюжетная линия. Иногда сюжеты так путаются, что их практически невозможно объяснить.

“Есть одна, в которой ты путешественник во времени, и ты отправляешься на поиски какой-то реинкарнации ангела? Типа того? И ходишь в школу? И там есть такая лиса.”

“Звучит, как худшая порно игра в истории”.

“Многие эро игры добавляют элементы порно, только чтобы получить финансирование. Обычно это просто простые новеллы со сценой секса для каждого героя. И сцены смертей на удивление часто встречаются”.

“С какими девчонками можно замутить в этой игре?”

Кенма пытается вспомнить, каких девушек обычно любит Куроо, как в школе, так и в видеоиграх. Он любит тихонь, магов. Изящных девочек.

А еще он вспоминает, что игра, которую он выбрал для примера, - это бойзлав.

Но по их правилам Куроо не может потом вернуться к этой теме вслух, поэтому ему гораздо легче признать это в переписке.

“Ну. Никаких”.

“Ого? Ты играешь в игры, где можно трахать чуваков???”

“Иногда.”

“Хммммм.”

Кенма не знает, что это значит. Он ждет объяснения, но ничего не приходит. В конце концов, он понимает, что молча смотрит в телефон уже пять минут, пока игра стоит на паузе.

Уже очень-очень поздно. Он выключает приставку, гасит свет и залезает под одеяло. Усталость наконец догоняет его. Он переключается между приложениями, чтобы убавить яркость экрана.

Пальцы легко скользят по экрану, печатая ответ на незаданный Куроо вопрос.

“Пансексуал”.

“Я не знаю, как это”.

“Значит, что я могу любить кого угодно. Безотносительно”.

“А.”

После признания ему неловко. Ему казалось, что он будет чувствовать себя нормально, ведь это секрет только для них двоих. Ведь это Куроо, а Куроо всегда заботится о нем. И это не такой уж большой секрет, просто его нервируют односложные ответы.

“Кто твой любимый мужик в этой игре? Какой у него сценарий?”

Кенма удивленно моргает на экран. Вот и ответ на его вопрос.

“Ты хочешь развести меня на разговор про эро?”

“Может быть”, - значит, да.

“Друг детства”, - пальцы Кенмы отвечают за него раньше, чем он успевает хорошенько подумать. Он продолжает вечер абсолютной честности: “И я уже успел пожалеть, что сказал тебе”.

“Почему? Расскажи мне его историю или мне придется вмазать этой домашке по носу.”

Кенма даже не пытается понять его логику. Он не отвечает на вопрос “почему”.

“Ты должен спасти его от смерти. Постоянно. Он реально все время пытается сдохнуть. Он помогает тебе найти ангела, но, оказывается, у него самого тонна проблем. Он один из тех персонажей, у кого есть своя собственная плохая концовка, вместо того, чтобы просто направлять тебя на другую ветку сюжета как главного героя.”

“Возни с ним...”

“Он был хорошо прописан”, - Кенма задумывается на секунду. Но пока они так честны между собой: “Кроме того, мне это нравилось. Главный герой делает для него больше, чем для всех остальных, но, кажется, ему это никогда не надоедает.”

Ответа приходится ждать несколько минут. Кенма надеется, что Куроо тратит их на выполнение домашнего задания, потому что мысль о том, что ему нужно так много времени, чтобы сформулировать ответ, нервирует.

“Наверное.”

Кенма хмурится. Он не привык к таким нерешительным ответам. Он позволяет себе надуться, зная, что никто не видит, как он выпячивает нижнюю губу. С возмущением он перечитывает последнее сообщение.

Заканчивать разговор на этом месте ему кажется неправильным. Кенма уже практически готов сдаться и продолжить нести всякий бред, как телефон вибрирует.

“Не то, чтобы это было таким большим достижением. Так всегда бывает, когда вы растете вместе.”

Сердце в груди Кенмы бьется сильно-сильно. Уши у него горят.

“И когда ты влюблен”, - добавляет Куроо, и Кенме приходится прятать лицо в подушку. Он не успевает оправиться и запросить уточнений.

“Теперь расскажи мне про секс!!!”

“Главный герой уехал какое-то время назад, а теперь вернулся домой. Они уже были очень близки, а сейчас по ходу игры становятся все ближе и ближе. Они никогда это не обсуждают между собой и не расставляют все точки над “и”, но события развиваются сами собой”.”

“Ха. Звучит, как то, что мы делаем”.

Кенма не отвечает, потому что просто не знает, что сказать. Это очень откровенно. Нет двойных значений или возможности понять как-то не так. Он начинает нервничать еще больше, и в ушах начинает стучать, пока он ищет невинное объяснение написанному.

Он не хочет быть идиотом. Но наверняка есть другое объяснение. Потому что если он понял неправильно, если он сейчас скажет какую-то глупость, все испортит - он даже не может представить, что тогда будет.

От Куроо приходит новое сообщение: “Прости. Не бери в голову”.

“Я и не беру”, - врет Кенма.

“Отлично. Теперь объясни мне путешествия во времени”.

Кенма старается изо всех сил, бодрствуя дольше, чем собирался изначально, пока паузы между сообщениями не становятся подозрительно длинными, как будто они засыпают в процессе, и он едва ли способен связно пересказывать все истории про путешествия во времени, которые он когда-либо видел или читал.

***

Кенма вполглаза проходит старую стратегическую РПГшку для Куроо, потому что тот не в состоянии воспользоваться удобным случаем, чтобы накачаться до уровня повыше. Он лежит на боку на кровати Куроо, глядя мимо приставки на то, как натянута майка между лопатками Куроо. Когда тот смеется над чем-то, что происходит на экране, у него трясутся плечи.

У него хороший смех. Фоновая музыка из игры, тихая и удивительно мирная даже в сценах битв, хорошо смешивается со звуками рекламы.

Обидно будет потерять такие комфортные отношения, пытаясь получить что-то большее. Иногда Кенме кажется, что ради него Куроо сделает все, что угодно. Эта мысль одновременно успокаивает его и заставляет сердце биться часто-часто.

Он не помнит, как засыпает, но знает, что в какой-то момент Куроо нежно отбирает у него нинтендо из рук. Не открывая глаз, он может слышать щелчок захлопнутого корпуса и шебуршание, когда приставку ставят на зарядку. Куроо знает, что ничто так не раздражает Кенму, как проснуться с разряженными гаджетами.

Телевизор продолжает играть, вспышки света такие яркие даже за закрытыми веками. Кенма отворачивается к стене и отрубается.

Сон приходит быстро. Ему снится вечеринка в саду, которую много лет назад устраивали родители Куроо. В настоящем мире он ужасно нервничал. Сидел в стороне от всех на солнце, потому что его родители хотели, чтобы он пришел на праздник и там начал общаться с другими детьми. Кенма написал Куроо, чтобы тот его спас, и Куроо без слов взял его за руку и утащил в дом играть в видеоигры. Родители отругали его за то, что он бросил остальных гостей.

Во сне Кенма сидит рядом с Куроо, наслаждается солнцем и видом веселящихся гостей, которые болтают и пьют. Во сне он может заморозить этот момент, так что все вокруг застывают, а двигаться могут только они с Куроо.

Когда спишь, нет логики, поэтому ему кажется естественным, когда окружающие превращаются в других людей. Его семья остается, а незнакомцы трансформируются в товарищей по команде и ребят из Карасуно. Они застыли в дружелюбной перепалке.

В этот момент они с Куроо своего настоящего возраста, уже не дети.

Не успевает он и моргнуть, и Куроо становится еще старше. Внешне это незаметно, но Кенма знает, что тот учится в университете, он уехал. Он приехал только погостить.

Кенма смотрит на свои руки и знает, что остался прежним.

Просыпается он с облегчением. Позволяет сну затуманиться в своем сознании, пока уже не может вспомнить деталей.

В комнате темно и тихо. Кровать скрипит под весом, когда Куроо залезает на неё, занимая место между Кенмой и стеной. Тесные места его успокаивают. Кенма всегда думал, что это его защитных механизм, как привычка самого Кенмы строить крепости из подушек у себя над головой.

Следующим происходит что-то, к чему Кенма не привык. Куроо кладет руку ему на бедро, может, чтобы он не скатился в новую впадину, появившуюся в матрасе при добавлении нового веса. Странно чувствовать, как уверенно лежит рука Куроо там, где обычно к нему никто не прикасается. Толстовка Кенмы задралась во время сна, а штаны слегка великоваты и свободно держатся на талии.

Голой кожей он чувствует мозолистое прикосновение Куроо, аккуратное и нежное.

Ему приходится прикусить губу, чтобы не издать ни звука.

Куроо оборачивается вокруг него со спины, и Кенма чувствует, как он резко выдыхает, теплый воздух застревает у него в волосах. Значит, Куроо задерживал дыхание, чтобы не разбудить Кенму, как будто это имело бы какое-то значение на фоне того, как стремительно начал двигаться мир вокруг.

Кенма придвигается назад ближе к Куроо, прижимаясь к нему по всей длине.

Для них не впервой спать в одной кровати. Все началось с банального упрямства, но сейчас Кенма благодарен стечению обстоятельств и ничего не стал бы менять. Когда они только начали ночевать друг у друга в гостях, Кенма всегда держался до последнего, не желая ложиться спать. Когда же он наконец сдавался, Куроо каждый раз ехидно напоминал ему, что так как он, Кенма, знает, где лежат футоны, он, Куроо, отказывается приносить их для него.

А Кенма просто боялся искать их сам. Опасность совершить ошибку в чужом доме, влезть, куда не просили, наткнуться на семейство Куроо, выставить себя посмешищем - все это приводило его в ужас. Это было до того, как этот дом стал ему таким же родным, как его собственный, до того, как родители Куроо практически были готовы его усыновить.

Даже сейчас, когда он чувствует себя в гостях у Куроо совсем своим, он предпочитает проводить ночи в его кровати.

Затылком Кенма чувствует взгляд Куроо. Его собственные глаза потихоньку привыкают к темноте, и он начинает различать мебель в другом конце комнаты. Вокруг жарко и душно. Он перегрелся, заснув в толстовке.

Кенма переворачивается на спину и морщится. Тихим, сонным голосом жалуется:

\- Слишком жарко.

Куроо не убрал свою руку с его бедра, поэтому она медленно проехалась по его талии и животу, пока он переворачивался. Сейчас он вернул ее обратно, но даже этого Кенме мало. Куроо тихо над ним смеется, шепчет “Поднимаем ручки” и начинает стягивать с Кенмы толстовку.

Кенма послушно выгибает спину, чтобы помочь, приподнимается с кровати. Куроо поддерживает его за талию, чтобы ему не пришлось садиться полностью.

\- Приятно иногда, когда с тобой нянчатся, - бормочет Кенма и шлепается обратно на кровать. Он поворачивается на бок, чтобы видеть Куроо, приглаживает задравшуюся майку и убирает челку с лица, заправляя волосы за уши.

\- Это должен был быть мой ход, - возражает Куроо.

Кенма только улыбается в ответ. Теперь он может ясно видеть ответную ухмылку Куроо, но для этого ему приходится запрокинуть голову. Когда он устраивается поудобней, прямо перед его глазами оказываются ключицы. Рука Куроо возвращается на его бедро, но она не останавливает Кенму, когда тот придвигается поближе.

Кенма запускает руку Куроо под майку, но медленно, на случай если Куроо будет против. Тот не протестует. Пальцы Кенмы робко водят по животу Куроо, в качестве эксперимента поднимаются выше к груди. Куроо настолько больше него. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь так сильно вырастет, даже за последний год в старшей школе.

Он думает о выпускном Куроо и о том, какой универ тот выберет - как далеко он будет. Он переписывается с Шоё, но видит его совсем редко - и это не так уж и плохо. Может быть, с Куроо будет то же самое. Может быть, они станут переписываться реже, чем сейчас.

А может быть и нет.

Ему не нравится эта мысль. Сейчас их переписки короткие, разрозненные по времени сообщения - и вирт. Но он не может представить, чтобы этого ему было достаточно.

Кенма чувствует, как Куроо хихикает ему в макушку, не подозревая, что за мысли роятся у него в голове. Это ничего. Кенма и сам не очень хорошо себя понимает. Он только знает, что ему нравится, как сжимаются пальцы Куроо у него на бедре, ослабляя хватку, а потом прижимая его еще сильнее.

Куроо всегда играет ведущего в их сценках, описывая, как он грубо с ним обращается, помечает его укусами, запахом или спермой. Ему нравится игра в доминанта. Кенма не уверен, насколько реальны эти фантазии.

Кенма никогда не знает, что можно понять из их вирта. Он девственник. Порно и фантазии - это одно, но иногда думать о чем-то возбуждает больше, чем это делать. Если кого-то самого лично возбуждает, что он пишет, даже отстраненному читателю это покажется эротичным.

Только то, что они время от времени полагаются друг на друга как на материал для ночных фантазий, напоминает себе Кенма, не должно обязательно что-то значить. Это не обязательно что-то значит по самому определению.

Но между ними больше, чем просто вирт. Он знает это, несмотря на свою нервозность и тревогу. Он хочет, чтобы Куроо был тем единственным человеком, которому он доверяет, даже несмотря на то, что не все в порядке внутри его головы. Но это не просто. Его разум чудесным образом способен находить новые значения в откровенных заигрываниях и невольных признаниях, как будто происходящее между ними не очевидно всем.

Куроо позволяет руке Кенмы двигаться по своей груди, как ему того захочется. Исходящее от них тепло концентрируется между двумя их телами. Это напоминает Кенме о летнем солнце из его сна, хотя сейчас он уже помнит такие детали весьма смутно.

\- Мне снилась одна из вечеринок твоих родителей, - говорит Кенма. Он поднимает глаза, чтобы увидеть, что Куроо уже с интересом изучает его. Он не ищет что-то определенное. Просто смотрит на Кенму.

Кенма смущается. Ему хочется выправить волосы из-за уха и спрятаться за челкой, но он подавляет это чувство.

\- И твой выпускной.

Куроо успокаивающе водит пальцем вниз-вверх по его бедру. Он замечает:

\- Из этих двух вещей ты точно знаешь, как случается одна.

Кенме нечего возразить. Он с удовольствием чувствует, как с каждым вдохом и выдохом поднимается и опускается грудь Куроо, пытается расслабиться и дать Куроо победить сомнения в его голове. Он пересечет этот мост, когда они дойдут до него. Выходит не особо.

\- А как пройдет вторая?

Кенма смотрит, как Куроо пожимает своими широкими плечами вместо ответа. Хотел бы он чувствовать себя таким спокойным.

\- Я, наверное, не буду жить дома, но далеко тоже не уеду. Мы сможем друг друга навещать.

\- Мм.

\- Постарайся не волноваться об этом.

Кенма изо всех сил старается послушаться этого совета и отвлекает себя на изучение тела Куроо. Он копирует его прикосновение, проведя рукой вдоль бедра. Большим пальцем он проводит по полоске между животом и резинкой от штанов.

Он прислушивается очень внимательно и не может пропустить, как сбивается дыхание у Куроо. Он слышит даже слабое тиканье часов, которые висят в коридоре у двери в комнату Куроо, гудение фонаря за окном. Проходит время, и он чувствует, как шире и смелее становятся движения руки Куроо на его боку.

\- Кенма, - говорит Куроо, - ты же знаешь, что я в тебя влюблен, да?

Ну вот теперь уже точно не сделаешь вид, что не так понял, думает Кенма. Вместо этого, успокоенный теплой рукой на своем теле, он формулирует ответ.

\- Думаю, да.

Куроо удивлён. Кенма чувствует это в повороте его тела.

\- Я думал, ты знаешь.

\- У меня были свои сомнения.

\- Конечно, у тебя были все сомнения, - передразнивает Куроо.

\- Не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду...

\- Кенма, мы уже много лет спим в одной кровати. Я все время вожу тебя на свидания. Мы занимались виртом.

\- Ну, - ответить нечего. Но Кенма не чувствует себя глупо или стыдно и не может сдержать улыбки.

До сих пор Куроо был лидером в их отношениях, но теперь отчего-то смущается:

\- Я ведь тебе тоже нравлюсь, да?

\- Ты не растаешь, если произнесешь слово “любовь”, Куроо.

Куроо делает псевдовозмущенное лицо.

\- Что, прямо так?

\- Да.

\- Круто.

Просто здорово, думает Кенма по отношению к ним обоим. Они оба идиоты. Такое облегчение высказать это вслух.

Наступает уютная тишина, которую прерывает Куроо.

\- Я не хочу насильно навешивать на происходящее ярлыки, если ты этого не хочешь, но мне надо знать, что я могу делать и чего не могу.

Кенма внимательно думает над ответом.

\- Все хорошо. Пока что все было очень хорошо.

Он думает про их переписку и станет ли она реальностью. Когда-нибудь - в этом он уверен. Такое чувство, будто они проскочили несколько ступенек в их отношениях и зависли на границе следующего логического шага. Но пока что он счастлив вот так повисеть здесь немного, и он знает, что Куроо также разделяет его чувства.

Когда-нибудь Куроо уедет в университет, и когда-нибудь Кенма будет его навещать. Это пугает, но в то же время он знает, что после этого он и сам пойдет в универ. До иконки сообщений всего два клика. До совместной жизни всего два года.

Он закрывает глаза, вдыхает запах Куроо, его кровати и его дома, и позволяет себе заснуть.


End file.
